


Brat

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mention of DD/LB Dynamics, Sugar Baby Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Sugar Daddy Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9969299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Sugar babies are soft, submissive, and willing to follow their sugar daddy's orders. So why the fuck was his sugar baby biting back at him when they're not having beautiful coitus.





	1. Chapter 01

Jihoon is a brat.

 

When Seungcheol got his sugar baby, he expected a pliant, cute, and overly submissive guy ready to take his money in exchange for a play with his cock but all he got was a potty mouthed twenty-one year old college student who always bites back at him all snarky and bratty. The only good thing to him was that he _was_ cute and he _does_ love playing with cock (though he tries to act like he _doesn't_ when Seungcheol initiates but he turns into a stuttering and crying mess not long after).

 

They've been in their little arrangement for a little over three years now. Three whole years of having to pamper Jihoon with all the money and gifts he wanted and they've actually been extremely close with each other, if not, _closer than anyone he has ever been with_.

 

 

"Get your ass up."

 

A groan leaves him as a hand lands on his arm. Ignoring it, he just rolls to the side and pulls the sheets over his head, thinking that the hand hitting him would stop if he did this.

 

"Fucking get your ass up, old man. I'm in desperate need of some cha-ching right now because of a fucking project and I need it within this week, come _on_. Wake _up_."

 

Sighing loud enough for the other to hear, he manages to mumble out something. "How much, baby?"

 

A few seconds of silence pass before he finally hears the answer.

 

"A few... bucks..."

 

"How much is _a few bucks,_ babe?" A smirk was already finding its way on his lips, now sitting up while staring at the guy trying hard to still glare at him even with his head casted down.

 

"Just... _ugh,_ just say _yes_ , Cheol. For fuck's sake. You don't even know what to do with that shit ton of money you have in your fucking bank," the man stomps.

 

Despite his amusement about the sight before him, he still puts up a front—he loves pampering his baby but he doesn't want a _spoiled_ baby.

 

Twinkle in his eyes gone, Seungcheol stares sternly at the man. He holds a moment of silence, catching his attention as they now locked eyes.

 

"That's not a good way to talk to me, Jihoon, you know that."

 

The voice deep and strict, Jihoon feels a small shiver run on his spine. He hasn't seen Seungcheol mad at him for real and he has no plans on knowing how it would be like. Feeling small, he starts fiddling his fingers on the hem of his sweater reaching just below his bare thighs.

 

"You have such a dirty mouth, don't you, baby? Always talking back to me," the only reply he gets is a small whimper from the younger, "you know what they call babies who do that?" Another whimper reaches him along with the small shake of Jihoon's head.

 

"Use your words, sweetie."

 

"I... I don't know, Daddy..."

 

"They're called naughty, baby. Do you want to be called a naughty boy? Want your Uncle Gyu to know that you're a naught boy? Always disobeying Daddy's orders.""

 

 _"No!"_ The loud scream echoes around the room, "I... I won't be... naughty boy anym-more, Daddy. Please... I... I... Baby'll do everything Daddy wants. I'm sorry, D-Daddy," he chokes out, eyes tearing up slightly.

 

It doesn't take long before he finds a trembling mess sprawled on his lap, head resting on the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist while rubbing soothing circles on his hips all the while shushing him as he pressed soft kisses along his neck.

 

"Aw, don't cry, baby. Daddy doesn't want it when you cry," he hugs the smaller closer against his chest.

 

"But... but Baby bad... make... bad Dad... b-" Seungcheol only realizes then that Jihoon got in too much in his headspace and cups his face.

 

"Look at me, baby," Jihoon follows, the sight of his wet eyes and quivering lips tugging a string in Seungcheol's heart, "Daddy's just telling you, okay? I won't punish you, baby. I'm just telling you that you shouldn't be a potty mouth, okay, honey? That's not a good. You want to be a good boy, right?" Jihoon manages a weak nod. "And you _are_ , baby, okay? You're Daddy's very very _very_ good boy," Seungcheol repeats, pecking Jihoon's cheek every time he said his words, urging small giggles from the younger.

 

"See? My cute, pretty, handsome, baby boy. Now don't cry, okay? Daddy doesn't like seeing baby cry." Jihoon mumbles out a small _okay_ before pressing back against Seungcheol's chest.

 

They sit like that for quite some time with Jihoon on Seungcheol's lap, their arms wrapped around each other, their breathing in sync as the elder didn't stop pressing light kisses on Jihoon's crown, down to his cheeks, sometimes on his closed eyelids, only to land on his soft lips.

 

It starts off with chaste kisses, the two only pecking here and there before Jihoon lets out a small whine accompanied with a harsh jerk of his hips, eliciting a moan from both of them. Seungcheol's hands fly down to grip on Jihoon's hips, stopping it from any movement.

 

But Jihoon doesn't stop. The man was pressing lazy and disoriented  kisses on his face, some even barely touching his lips as he panted. The hand on his hips not working much for him because he still forces everything in him to move his body down against Seungcheol.

 

"You want something, baby?" Seungcheol chuckles in between their kisses, earning a whine from Jihoon.

 

"P-Please, Daddy... cock.... please cock... in Daddy _in,_ " he babbles on, hands fisting on Seungcheol's shirt as he continues grinding his hips, loving the feeling of the warmth slowly hardening in between his cheeks.

 

Amused at how needy Jihoon already was, Seungcheol lands one last kiss on the man's lips before lifting him off his lap and onto the sheets.

 

"Lie comfortable there for me, baby. You'll be my very own pillow princess today," he coos, loving the way Jihoon's cheeks gain color.

 

The sight of him lying on the bed made Seungcheol's heart flutter. Jihoon was really _too_ beautiful, _too_ handsome, _too_ cute, and _too_ ethereal for his own good. The way his hair fluffed up messily around him like a small halo pressed against a pillow, his sweater hanging loosely off his body, skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat.

 

"Beautiful."

 

Hands slowly sliding the sweater up, Jihoon's chest bares itself for Seungcheol to see, the clothing only bunching up under his chin.

 

Plump lips trail itself from his cheek, down to his chest. Breath hitching softly, Jihoon starts feeling the mouth nearing a nipple. A breath grazes it before he feels himself swallowed in. Tongue lolling around the hard bud followed by nips and nibbles. Every action making his toes curl, forcing out moan after moan out of him. The mouth leaves only to play with the other nipple, giving it as much attention as done with the first.

 

The lips leave, making him whimper, only to flutter more kisses down his stomach, his skin jumping at the sensitivity and softness. It doesn't take long before the lips find its way on his crotch, his voice louder than before as moans continued spilling out of his tongue.

 

"More... _ngh_ please Daddy," he doesn't stop whining as a mouth wraps around his head, the feeling too much for him as he slightly thrashes around, legs shaking from the feeling.

 

Not knowing what to do anymore, Jihoon pops a finger in his mouth, licking around it and nipping on it, muffling his moans as Seungcheol works his mouth around him.

 

Everything was too much but Jihoon wanted Seungcheol _in_ him, not _around_ him. Using his other hand, he places it on the man's head and slowly pushes him off. With a loud pop, Seungcheol stares up at Jihoon and grunts as he feels his cock twitch in his sweats.

 

Finger in his mouth barely hanging in because of how his mouth hinged open as whimpers spilled out, his chest was still glistening from sweat and spit, nipples red. They haven't even done that much but Jihoon already looked _fucked_.

 

Knowing that the younger would get too impatient, Seungcheol doesn't wait any longer before he raises Jihoon's hips, high enough for him to probe his fingers in between the soft ass cheeks.

 

"Will... will Daddy finally fuck baby?" Jihoon stutters around his finger in such a small voice that Seungcheol feels himself melt in goo. The man looked and sounded so _innocent_ right now contrary to how he wanted to have his fat dick in him.

 

"Yes, baby. Daddy'll just prep you up, okay?"

 

Seungcheol was just about to spit on his fingers when he sees Jihoon frantically shaking his head while chanting _no no no no no nooo._

 

"What's wrong, baby?" he asks.

 

"I... baby already played a while... ago," he giggles more to himself shyly and if Seungcheol could get any harder than he was right now, well, he did.

 

He doesn't get to bite back the hiss leaving him as he hastily tugs his sweats down, not even bothering to remove it fully, only hanging off his butt before he spits on his cock and jerks it a bit.

 

"You sure you can take it, baby?"

 

Jihoon nods violently, "yes! I can, Daddy! Promise!"

 

Seeing how adamant the younger was right now, Seungcheol chuckles before leaning down, pressing a kiss on Jihoon's cheek before nudging the tip against his pucker. Looking at Jihoon, he only sees the man's dazed look and the soft breaths fanning his face. Deeming it okay, he inches closer, a grunt leaving him at the tightness enveloping him slowly.

 

It only takes a few more of Jihoon's hushed moans before Seungcheol finds himself fully nestled inside the younger. He feels a tap on his arm and he knows that Jihoon was already ready.

 

Hips snapping back and forth slowly, Seungcheol loves the way Jihoon clenched tightly around him. The younger's moans only growing louder and louder by the second as he moved painstakingly slow, wanting to savor every second he filled the younger.

 

But Jihoon wanted enough of it because he starts landing his fists on Seungcheol's fist, trying to babble out a _fucking fuck me faster_ but it only comes out as choked "fu- _ngh_ me... me me me _fast_."

 

But Seungcheol instantly gets it because it doesn't take long before he's drilling hard and fast inside the younger. Their bodies pushing against each other in so much heat that they couldn't suppress the silent noises of the bed (he needs to buy a sturdier bed with quiet as hell springs).

 

"Daddy... Daddy, _ngh_ I..." Jihoon babbles on, tears slowly slipping out of his eyes from having been filled to the brim with Seungcheol's cock.

 

"You what, baby? Come on, tell me," he urges on in between his thrusts, not forgetting to press kisses on Jihoon's lips.

 

"Cummies... I... near..."

 

"Want me to touch you or do you want it hands off, baby?"

 

"No... hands _ngh_."

 

Forcing everything in him to speed up his thrusts, Seungcheol all but drills inside Jihoon, turning the younger into a squealing and crying mess before he comes spurt after spurt on his stomach, body trembling at his release.

 

Not a second later and Seungcheol empties himself in Jihoon. The younger visibly jerking at the feeling of having been filled with his cum.

 

Heavy breaths mingling with each other, Seungcheol flops himself down beside Jihoon and wraps him around his arms before they press kisses against each other's lips.

 

It was after six more rubs against Jihoon's back when Seungcheol feels a knee knocking his.

 

 _"Ow!_ What the hell was _that_ for?"

 

"So, you gonna give me the money?"

 

"I swear to fucking _God_ , Jihoon," he grunts, "what the hell even happened to the money I gave you last week?"

 

He only gets a quiet Jihoon who presses closer into his chest.

 

"Well? I'm _waiting_ , Jihoon," he presses.

 

Sighing, Jihoon finally answers, "Seokmin and I had a bet if I could take two cocks up my ass and I lost, okay?"

 

Seungcheol only raises an eyebrow, "and how did you lose?"

 

"I voted for no. That, no, I could _not_ take it... _up_ but then you just had to fucking try that stunt last week. So now that I think about it, it's _your_ fault that my money went to that fucking centaur. I should've just said no, god damn it."

 

"It wasn't me who went panting to have, and I quote, another dick in me please, Daddy, you can just use the magnificent dildo I use when you're not around to fuck my brains out like a majestic stallion."

 

"The _hell_ I said that! I don't speak like that, you _shit_ ," Jihoon screams.

 

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Now shut up, I want to sleep."

 

"You just woke _up_ , old guy. You're practically like my grandpa right now. So old, I won't be surprised if you suddenly stop fucking me because of erectile dysfunction from your oldness."

 

"Nah," Seungcheol just shrugs, "if I _do_ have erectile dysfunction, I doubt you'd hate me. You'd probably still ride my soft dick. You're that desperate for cock, honey," he coos, kissing Jihoon's cheek.

 

"You piece of _shit!_ "

 

"Brat."


	2. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry.

It was at the crack of dawn when Seungcheol has had enough.

 

Being the CEO of his own company, people expected him to be strict, formal, _uptight_ , even, but he was far from that. He only tended to act strict if need be. But to be labeled as that all the time? Nah, fam.

 

So to say that he wanted to have fun on his own too was an understatement.

 

Having been friends with two other CEOs who were fairly younger than him, he's seen his fair share of… rowdiness. But what irked his attention the most was when the three of them went out for a drink. He barely managed to tune in on their conversation as he drank shot after shot of Jack on the Rocks.

 

"It was really getting weird last night, he even told me I love you all of a sudden but I ignored him. Guess he was expecting an I love you back," Seokmin laughs beside him.

 

"Oh God, your baby's in way too deep. You should've just strictly done sex _then_ gave him his money, no comforting or any of that shit or else he'll think between the non-existent lines," Namjoon chuckles.

 

Now, Seungcheol didn't daydream that often but he did now. And he was totally lost on what the two were talking about.

 

"Uh… guys, what the hell are you talking about. And Seokmin, aren't you being too much of a dick to your boyfriend?"

 

Both men stared at him for a few seconds only to laugh boisterously.

 

"I'd hardly call him a boyfriend, Seungcheol. It's more of a… strictly contract-based relationship beneficial for the both of us," he replies smugly, seeing Seungcheol's confused look, he continues with a sigh, "I can give him the ton of money I have nothing to do with in exchange for sex, okay?"

 

Seokmin and Namjoon never struck to him as that… heartless. The more he tried to take it in, the more it led him to one thought.

 

"Isn't that just like an overpriced prostitute?"

 

The two doesn't even manage to let out an exasperated laugh, only staring at him longer, questioning him, judging him (when he was the one who was supposed to be judging them).

 

Namjoon cuts Seokmin to it and flashes him a sympathetic smile before stretching his hand out, "phone." Getting it back, he sees a site typed on his memo.

 

"Just look at it, try to think about it. It can actually reduce stress, you know. Have fun a little."

 

So here he was, scrolling down on a site he never knew he'd visit. Hundreds of strangers' faces flashing before him, some not even bothering to show their faces, preferring to just flaunt their rumps onto the screen for everyone to see.

 

After an hour or so of trying to find someone, he finally picks one that caught his attention, already setting up their first meeting next Monday, four days from now.

 

His body thrums with something he's unfamiliar with. He doesn't know if it's from his anxiousness or giddiness of the future meeting. All he knows is that he sure is curious about this arrangement Seokmin and Namjoon had themselves in.

 

The days went by fast and he already finds himself smoothing out the suit he was wearing. Their meeting place at the renowned coffee shop a few meters from his flat.

 

Entering the place after parking his car right in front, Seungcheol decides to order drinks before sitting himself down on the farthest corner at the right. He patiently waits for the man. He came in twenty minutes earlier than their expected time, used to being early for meetings.

 

But it surprises him when not even ten minutes later and he finds someone staring sternly down at him.

 

"… are you Choi Seungcheol?" The man asks. He eyes him from head to toe.

 

The man was of a small figure, petite, if you may. Pink hair, skin glowing because of the ridiculously bright light in their area making him look far whiter than he probably was, body drowning in a tiffany-blue mesh sweater, the cuffs reaching past his fingers, legs enclosed in a short pair of shorts, only a few inches peeking out from below his sweater, ending with white socks reaching past his ankles within his white sneakers.

 

"Lee Jihoon?" He replies curtly. He doesn't even get so much as a small nod before he finds the man sitting on the seat before him.

 

"So I see that you're in need of a sugar baby," he trails off, eyes looking anywhere but his before finally reaching the untouched drink, "is this mine?"

 

"Yes, it is."

 

I barely catch the small thanks and he instantly gulps it down, smiling at the sweet taste of the drink. I note it down at the back of my head.

 

"Anyways," he continues, "how do you want this to be? Do you have a contract already? I am completely willing to be yours," he says nonchalantly.

 

That irked him. "How can you be so… so… _okay_ with this?"

 

"Well, I gain something from it. I like money and pleasure so it's good for me. What would _you_ gain from this?" He counters.

 

"I…" Seungcheol never thought about this deeply, "I was just really curious. My friends have one and I… they sound so much like assholes and I want to know why 'cause all this time I thought they were always with their boyfriends and all their stories sounded domestic but that wasn't the case and-" mid-speak from the rant he didn't even notice he was going into and Jihoon stops him.

 

"So you're new to this, huh." An eyebrow raises as he leans back to his seat and takes a sip.

 

All Seungcheol manages to do is nod slowly.

 

"All I need to know is one thing," he starts, "are you really into this? Are you willing yourself to make time in your hectic schedule just to pleasure me? Are you sure you want to do this?"

 

The two stares at each other for what seemed like a minute. Seungcheol felt unnerved of everything that was happening right now especially that it was all because of some small guy with pink hair. But it was in those piercing eyes that he felt a hand reaching down his throat and tugging the words out of his mouth.

 

"Yes… yes. I'm sure."

 

The passive face Jihoon had the whole time suddenly changes into that of a mischievous smirk, his eyes twinkling with mirth. He takes one last sip before he places it on the table.

 

"Do you wanna start now?" He cocks his head, "I can teach you the ropes."

 

He thinks about it for a few moments before nodding. Standing, he struts out of the café and opens his car, glad that Jihoon was jogging behind him.

 

"Get in."

 

The man, no choice but to follow, gets in and straps himself. "Where are we going?"

 

"To my house. We'll talk about the arrangements, the contract, the rules, the dos and don'ts, the things you wanted to teach me, and," he turns to smile softly at Jihoon, "to get to know more about each other."

 

The car goes of and with the steady hum of the engine covering up the incessant drumming of his heart against his chest, Jihoon knew that he was different. Choi Seungcheol was different from the rest.

 

And for someone who wanted to be his sugar daddy, he sure was soft.

 

But it still wasn't then that Jihoon knew that he was fucked. That was for a later time.

 


End file.
